


And That Is When I Kissed Him

by BreesWishingWell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Amusement Parks, Based on a song, Cuties, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, He works at the polaroid booth, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Markus is super in love with him, Past Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Past Relationship(s), Simon is a photographer, Simon works at an amusement park, Summer, Summer Vibes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by summer sunset vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Simon works at the little amusement park on the Pier of the Beach Boulvard.Markus meets him. Gay Ensues.-=-Based on the song "Everybody Talks" by the Neon TreesInspired by "Get Used To It" by Ricky MontgomeryRewrite of a Crankiplier Shot i did once
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 7





	And That Is When I Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shot that i rewrote from a Crankiplier Shot i posted once on this very account.  
> (by rewrite i mean that i changed the names and touched up some sentences)
> 
> Inspired by: Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees  
> https://youtu.be/JwlHM8TvFE4  
> Inspired by the vibes of: Get Used To it by Ricky Montgomery  
> https://youtu.be/F9KzxESmhHQ
> 
> Also, Changed my name! Hello, i am BreesWishingWell or Bree, and i was formerly EnchantedBreez! Changed my name so i am at lesser risk of my friends finding me on here, since im shy about my writing :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the shot!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Apriciated!

It was usually busy around this time of year. Start of June ment start of summer.

You know, bright days in July, and warm nights in August.

Simon looked up at the sky and sighed. It's not like he hated manning the Poloroid booth. Far from it, actually. He liked seeing all the couples, and friend groups come together in the small amusement park on the beach’s pier. Looking and taking photographs of all the different kinds of people quite frankly never got old.

It may not pay the best, but he enjoyed doing it. And he did this to spare money for a photography scholarship, so it was like, the perfect job! 

The blonde shook off his thoughts as a small group of friends neared the booth and smiled. 5 bucks and 3 poses later, the girls were giggling like crazy as the camera dispensed the last picture.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer.” Simon said. Same thing he says to everyone who passes. The girls thanked him, and walked away.

He sat back down at the little lounge chair at the side of the booth, and took a sip of his water. It wasn't long before he’d have to close up, but he still had about 45 minutes to go. Bored, he tapped his fingers in the rhythm of the song that was playing from the small stereo he had taken with him.

_ ~ It started with a whisper, and that is when i kissed her ~ _

He hummed along. This was one of his favourite songs.

Much to Simons dismay, another couple arrived at the booth. He got up from his chair, and gave his usual ‘Im almost done and would rather be at home right now’ smile.

“3 Photos please.” The Tall man said, placing down 5 bucks on the counter. He had short hair and a very defined figure, and his skin was tinted. One of his eyes was sea blue, while the other was a bright green. His look seemed kind although and the smile on his face seemed kind of forced. The girl that was standing next to him had ginger-ish dark blonde hair in a long braid on her shoulder, with strands of hair framing her somewhat pale face perfectly. Her eyes were beautiful brown, but much like the man next to her, the smile seemed forced. Like they both didn't want to be here.

“Of Course.” Simon replied, putting the 5 dollars in the small cash register he had set up. He grabbed the light blue Instax, and took some pictures of the couple. They smiled and posed, but obviously didn't want to be there. Their body language was stiff, and there were no casual touches or anything. As the last photo dispensed from the camera, he handed the bundle of pictures to the couple.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer.” Simon said. The girl smiled. “Thank you.”. The man nodded at him too, as they walked along to the exit of the park.

Simon sighed. 

_Why did all attractive people had to be taken?_

-=-=-

It was three days later. Business had been busier, seeing as most schools finally decided to kick off summer holiday. Parents would come with children in the day, and teens would litter the pier during sunset.

Like usual, Simon stood by the photo booth. He went out before work today and bought new polaroids, so he wouldn't run out of frames no matter how busy it would get. It's not like there was ever a line or anything though. 

He was sitting in his comfortable chair, sipping on a nice bottle of Fanta as the man from a couple of days approached him, this time without a girl. Putting his drink down, He stood up and grabbed his camera.

“Hey.” The man said, offering a charming grin. Infected by his happiness, Simon smiled back. ”Hi. How many photos?” He asked.

“Actually, I was actually wondering if i could get a picture of you.”

Simon looked at him dumbfounded, a small tint of red across his cheeks. “W-what? Why? Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?” It's not like the man wasn't attractive, but this was very much out of the blue.

The man sucked air in through his teeth, looking to the side. “Yeah, I had. Took her on a date for our half year anniversary and she broke up with me. Both knew it was coming though, not a big deal honestly.” He shrugged.

Simom nodded. “Yeah, you two did seem kind of uncomfortable.” He mused. The stranger's Eyebrows raised, a smug grin on his face. “Oh? You were looking at us?”

More blush tinted the smaller’s cheeks. “No, it's just that I happened to notice, and not many people come here, and-” He hastily replied. He didn't know why exactly he was explaining himself to this stranger, but he didn't have to continue, since there was a group of teenagers coming up.

The stranger still had a stupid grin on his face. “Oh my god just- wait a second.” Simon practically shoved him aside, as he took his place behind the counter. One of the teenagers placed a 5 dollar bill on it, and our main man went along his usual routine.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer!” Simon called out, as the group basically ran off after 3 photos. He sighed, and plopped back into his chair. He liked his job, but really- he had never seen so much giggly teenagers.

The stranger still stood there, at the side of the booth. He grinned down at him. “That sure was a busy group of teenagers. I was gonna offer to keep you company, but it looks like i must protect you with my life, so you wont get stampeded by an army of teenage girls.” He said.

A stupid blush crept up his features again, and he hid part of his face in his hands. “Oh my god. Okay, I'll allow it. But only for my safety!” Simon stated, laughing. He stuck out his hand. “Im Simon.”

The stranger took it happily.

“Markus, at your service.”

-=-=-=-

That was several weeks ago. Almost 3 months, in fact

Markus had come by the polaroid booth almost every single day after that, purely to keep Simon company. Or, no, to protect him from the ‘dangerous teenage girls’.

They had been hanging out a lot after work, or on free days too. It was fun. Markus was fun. More than fun, actually. He was nice, incredibly charming, hilarious, amazing, handsome, lovely, adorable, and smoking hot all at the same time.

Needless to say, Simon had developed a small, miniscule, ̶g̶i̶g̶a̶n̶t̶i̶c̶ crush on him.

But Markus was late today.

Simon had been sitting at the booth alone for almost the entire time. Almost no one came by, because it was the last day of summer after all. August 31st, after today school would start. This was the last day the amusement park would operate, since no one came in September anyway. It was about 8 o’clock, and the sun was starting to set over the beach.

Sighing, our soft boy started to pack up his things. But then is when he saw a hand place 5 bucks on the counter.

Simon looked up, to find Markus standing there. He wore his signature black jacket, and a bright smile on his face

“Am i in time to get 3 photos?”

The smaller grinned. “You came after all! I thought i was gonna have to spend the last day of summer alone!” He chuckled. Markus just stood there, staring at him, the most loving expression in his eyes. It made Simon blush. “So uh, how about those photos?”

Mark seemed to snap out of his trance. “Yes! Josh?”

A man walked towards them. Ethan had met Josh before, he was a good friend of Markus’s. He had no idea why he was here right now though. “Uhm, Hi Josh!” He said, waving a little.

Josh smiled at them. Markus looked so in love with Simon, it made him grin. He picked up the Polaroid camera that was resting on the counter, and put it up to his face. “Smile.”

Markus, being Markus, put an arm around Simon’s waist and pulled him closer. The blush that appeared on his face made him look like a human tomato, as Josh snapped 3 pictures and put them down on the counter.

Markus and Simon were giggling like maniacs. Still having an arm around him, the taller man turned around and started leading Ethan away from the booth. 

“C’mon, i wanna show you something.” He whispered.

“B-but i need to pack up the-”

“Josh will take care of it.”

Simon giggles more. “Did you pay him or something?” He asked, making Markus chuckle. “Just follow me.”

As soon as he knew it, they were in line for the ferris wheel. Admittedly, Simon had worked here all summer but never actually been in any attractions. He never really had the time, always immediately going home to his brother after work. He looked at Markus, who smiled at him as they both entered the booth.

“Yknow, I've actually never been in one of these.” Simon stated, as the wheel began moving.

“You haven't?”

The younger man shook his head.

“I have. When I was here with North, the first time we met. And uh, you know how the rest went.”

Simon frowned slightly. “Yeah, I'm sorry. North is super nice though, although a bit… extreme” He laughed. “I'm glad you two remained friends!”

God, Markus couldn't take his eyes off of this boy and his never ending smile. He was probably staring, because Simon looked away awkwardly.

“Markus, why did you bring me here?”

As it was on cue, the wheel stopped moving, and they were at the top. Looking out on the beach, with the sun that was setting slowly over the ocean. Simon's eyes stared with wonder, as he let out a soft “Whoa...”

He turned back to face Markus, a happy smile on his face. “Did you do this for me?”

Markus couldnt form any words, so he simply nodded. The smaller squealed and fell onto him, pulling the taller man into a hug. “Oh Markus, thank you so much!”

He pulled away, but their faces were still dangerously close. Simon had his arms around Markus's neck, and he had his hands on the other's waist.

“Can i kiss you?” Markus whispered.

Simon didn't even answer.

He leant in, and connected their lips.

And it was like fireworks.

The two of them, moving in sync. They had never felt like this before. Of course, they’d both been with people, but none felt as spectacular as what they were experiencing right now. It was like they were in heaven. Tasing and savouring everything.

They pulled apart for air, resting foreheads against each other and noses touching.

“M-Markus, i-”

“I like you.”

Simon giggled, and put his head in the corner of Markus’s neck, nuzzling into it to hide his extremely red face.

“I like you too.”

Markus swallowed, as they started moving down again.

“Markus?”

“Yes?”

“Can you buy me cotton candy?”

“Anything to get into your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working on some more Kara stuff, since i love her and her little family! Her story was my personal favourite :) Wanna write some Connor and Hank father/son stuff too, but im lacking insperation for that at the moment.
> 
> oh, and pssst. question. if Alice asked Kara for a cat, what would she name him..? totally- not oneshot related question,,, ahahaha.... ;)


End file.
